Returning Souls
by rbvictor
Summary: With a new threat looming on the horizon it's up to Finn and his friends to save Ooo, with a little help from an old friend. Sequel to The Prisoner. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. Welcome to the (hopefully) long-awaited sequel to The Prisoner. For those of you who haven't read it yet I highly recommend you go back and read the first story before you start the second. For the majority of you who are reading this in order, thanks for sticking with me! I know I said I'd start this story in mid September but with school and all I haven't had much time for writing. Anyway without further delay chapter 1!**

_Events of this story take place a few months after the conclusion of the Prisoner. _

Princess Bubblegum was sitting in her lab . In the aftermath of her brother's demise she'd had to balance her royal duties and cleaning up the mess he'd left behind. It wasn't all bad. Using her modified version of the cure she'd been able to restore the Ice King's sanity so Princess Kidnappings had stopped altogether. Now the Ice King, or Simon as he preferred to be called, spent his days adjusting to an unfamiliar world. She hadn't seen much of Marceline lately. The Vampire Queen rarely ventured out of her cave, only leaving for a few hours at a time to visit her old friend. Finn and Jake kept themselves busy by fulfilling various quests for friends. PB sighed as she glanced at the white folder lying on the counter beside her. Though she'd recovered it after the funeral she had yet to find the time to open it. Her brother had always been so vague about what was inside. "It's only an old legend." He'd tell her. "Nothing you'd be interested in." But there was a nervous look in his eye when ever she got near it that told her there was more to the story than that. Much more…..

"Might as well get this over with." Princess Bubblegum sighed as she opened the folder and started reading.

_Meanwhile in the Ice Kingdom_

A dark figure strolled through a cave hidden deep within the mountain.

"_My name is Prince Roy Albert Bubblegum and I've compiled this research in hope that it may aid Ooo in her darkest hour. For __**He**__ approaches…"_

The figure turned a corner.

"_Little is known about the creature's origin, though where ever **He** goes death and destruction follow in his wake." _

With every step he takes the ice cracks beneath his feet.

"_Humanity succeeded in imprisoning the creature, but they failed to destroy him. Instead __**He**__ remained trapped for thousands of years, slowly regaining his strength. It is believed that __**He**__ was still able to exert some of his power, corrupting the minds of leaders around the globe setting the stage for World War Three, more commonly know as the Great Mushroom War. Now after countless millennium locked deep within the earth __**He **__is rising. Even as I write, I can feel him trying to exert his will."_

The figure stops when he reaches a wall of ice.

"_This shall be the first of four entries describing all I know about the creature and its weaknesses. But beware for the creature knows of these entries, and __will stop at nothing to destroy them."_

He stares deeply into the ice. When he spots the figure trapped deep within, he smiles.

"_Humanity understood the nature of the beast. Their ancestors where even so bold as to give it a name. They called him __**Nemesis**__."_

The figure began tapping on the ice.

"Awaken my servant." He chuckled. "I may have use for you yet."

**As usual feel free to message me with any questions, suggestions, or comments. Also for those of you who haven't yet check out Teller16-djb's Mixed Dimensions Trilogy. Thanks for reading!**


	2. To live again

_**Warning**_**! I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters. Now without further delay Chapter 2!**

_**Chapter 2: To live again **_

_P.O.V. Roy_

It's peaceful here beneath the trees. There's a river that runs through the grove, its water clear and calm. A man said something about it once, but I've forgotten what it was. He still visits from time to time. He doesn't say much, just drags his drums into the clearing and hammers away. Once he brought a middle-aged couple with him. Judging by the crowns atop their heads they must have been royalty. The woman broke down at the sight of me while the man just stared, his expression a mixture of pity and anger. Seeing them unnerved me for reasons unknown, so I asked the skeletal man never to bring them here again. So far he's respected my wishes. Yet I still find myself wondering who they were. If feel I should know them, but then again I can't remember much of anything these days. A few scenes flash across my mind now and then. Mostly of a woman, a woman with pale skin and pitch black hair...

Tremors interrupted my thoughts. What's going on? Before I could react a swirling vortex opened in front of me.

"_Awaken my servant." _A raspy voice chuckled. "_I may have use for you yet."_

Everything went black as the vortex sucked me in.

_No ones P.O.V._

Marceline was floating in the clouds above the Candy Kingdom basking in the moonlight. She'd hoped the freedom of flight would help heal the pain, instead it only made worse. Ever since Roy's sacrifice she'd taken refuge in her cave only leaving at the request of Simon. In a way it was ironic, to save one friend she had to lose another. On a whim she flew towards the cave. She knew something was wrong the moment she landed. The cave floor was cracked and covered in debris. The further she ventured the worse the destruction was. Then she saw it. The wall of ice that had sealed Roy's doom was shattered. For the first time since the battle she ventured into the throne room of the Frost Prince. Every thing was just as she remembered it with one exception.

Roy was gone.

**Sorry for the delay. As usual feel free to message me with any and all comments/ questions/ suggestions. Also I highly recommend reading Teller17-djb's latest story **_**Future Foes.**_** Thanks for reading!**


End file.
